


Tonight is The Night I Fell Asleep At The Wheel

by Pres310



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Curses, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Gen, Owl Monster, Song: Tonight Is The Night I Fell Asleep At The Wheel (Barenaked Ladies), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: No commotion, No screaming brakes.Most of it’s over before I awake.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tonight is The Night I Fell Asleep At The Wheel

_No Commotion, No screaming brakes_

. It’s always over before the memory sets in, but never over before the shame sets in. Eda’s bones crackle and pop like dying sparks as she slowly makes her way to stand, a low groan escaping her throat as she does so. Her eyesight is blurry and watery, like opening her eyes underwater, and her breathing is fittingly difficult. She wheezes as she makes it to her feet- and wondering how this all happened is a question she abandoned long ago.

_Most of it’s over before I awake._

She glances around- huh. Less broken furniture than usual, but she can’t help but feel sicker. Throat clogged, body sore and exhausted. The ache is especially bad on her shoulders and back, and for a moment, her eyesight shifts as if she were passing out.

_From the ceiling, my coffee cup drips._

A cold sensation trickles down her spine; she considers it to just be a chill, before it happens again. And again. With the weight of cinderblock wings on her shoulders, she reaches back to brush it away. Her stomach twists- titan, she might actually be sick- when she sees the dark crimson color staining her fingertips. It settles into the grooves of her fingerprints, grainy and watery, like watercolor or tea. Her coin-like eyes stare the liquid down coldly, until the smell hits her- only apple blood. She lets out the most thankful sigh imaginable.

_While outside, my horizon does flips._

The memories trickle in as the school day passes by quietly- with Luz out of the house, Eda is glad that the only witnesses are used to this. The glee, however, turns to a painful cringe. Nobody should have to be used to this. To her.

_The worst part was hitting the ground._

She vaguely remembers flying as she pulls a small handful of feathers from her hair. It's never a feeling she can remember clearly- always fuzzy, like the edges of old parchment. Torn. The thought of those memories tilts her horizon and pitches her into a bout of lightheadedness, and she has to crumple back to her knees with a grimace. There are definitely bruises, and she has a grim inkling that she fell at some point.

_Not the feeling-_

. There's the door opening- how is Luz already home? Has Eda really been in and out of consciousness all day?

_-So much as the sound._

Eda forces herself to stand as she walks downstairs, and- sure enough- Luz is home from school already. The two wave to one another and exchange greetings, all too late in the day. Eda's eyelids burn from a lack of rest, and she wants desperately to sleep. She also wants so desperately to not burden Luz. So she resolutes to do neither.

_Can't help but wonder if all this is real..._

. Eda likes to think she knows who Luz pretends she is. She likes to think that Luz is pretending Eda is the mother that... well, Luz can't exactly return to right now. Some part about that tugs at Eda's chest; like she's everything Luz could have asked for, and yet somehow, not right. In the uncanny valley between good-witch-fantasy and reality. Eda spent so long feeling like a humanoid mannequin to some- some stranger, some unknown and otherworldly thing, some criminal persona, that The thought of Luz actually perceiving her as a powerful witch and as her own person simply... doesn't exist. It doesn't register with Eda like it should. 

_Because tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel._

Eda wonders if she should take a larger dose of her potions- better to try something than nothing at all, she thinks as she plucks out another grey feather.


End file.
